


Tiptoe Higher

by espeonbounce



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espeonbounce/pseuds/espeonbounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den! AU. Two-Shot. Naruto has gained interest in Hinata after their date. "What a second! It was a date?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulce/gifts).



> Some people write fluffy NaruHina. Others do angst or dramatic NaruHina. And then there's me. Please bare with me.
> 
> Useful Stuff: I'm keeping the suffixes '-sensei' and '-senpai' because I can. Also, souban is a slang term used by the yakuza to refer to their leaders.

There are only two things Naruto Uzumaki has ever wanted in his life. Well, three, but that third one is depressing, so he doesn't mention it often. The ones that he does are 1) to be the souban of all of Japan and 2) to have girls confessing their love for him.

Now that he's older, however, Naruto's goals have slightly changed. He still wanted to be the souban, but not in the malicious way. He wants to get all the gangs together and have them be the protectors of their cities instead of their terrorizers. OK, that didn't change because he's older. It's because Sakura kept punching him every time he said his was going to keep his original plan. Something about him "going to get arrested" or "get killed". Those weren't going to happen anyway since he'd be on top.

As for the love confessions, Naruto only wanted one girl to give him one. He almost got one out of her when they were on their date.

"Wait a second! It was a _date_?"

"Naruto, stop screaming," Sakura sighed. She rubbed her temples due to the pressure beginning to form in her head. Naruto has been the cause of her headaches for quite some time now. "Of course it was. Hinata made a picnic lunch all by herself for you. She even asked you out by writing a love note. It even had a heart sticker on it. How could you not know?"

"I... well." Blushing, Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I thought," his eyes shifted down to his left, "She was being nice... since I saved her...? Hehe..."

There was a pause.

"Wow, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

" _NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, INO_!"

That conversion still embarrassed him.

But, to Naruto's credit, he never envisioned a love life for himself. Yeah, sure, he thought girls smelled nice and were soft, but he never thought of being with one before. His dreams involved them fawning over him and passing out-like when girls see their idols, y'know? So when there was development in his love life, he wouldn't notice.

Actually, he did notice since he was standing behind the school receiving another confession from a first-year.

He was notorious during the beginning of his first year as a fighter, the second half was him being a protector. This continued to his second-year. He's been getting more and more confessions as the days goes by, but like he stated before, Naruto wished Hinata would. It didn't seem that the girl would, though. She blushed and ran in the opposite direction if he so much breathed the same air as her.

But back to this.

"Na-Naruto-senpai. I..." The girl took in a deep breath and bowed. "I am in love with you! Please go out with me!"

Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Looking around, he hoped something would interrupt so he won't have to answer her. He groaned internally when nothing came.

When Naruto focused back on the girl, she was staring up. She must have wondered what was taking him so long to reply. He patted her head. "I'm sorry, but I have feelings for someone else."

Tear swelled up. Naruto tried giving her a smile, but she ran off.

At least she didn't scream like the last three, he snickered. These confessions go in a patterned like so: One or two who would react like this girl, another one or two who would cry and stay in their spot for who knows how long (Naruto would leave if he couldn't get a response from them after a few minutes), and about four would have some sort of sobbing/dying animal noise mixture and may or may not try to attack him. The worst part was that most of these girls weren't even from the same school as Naruto.

And yes, there were some guys that asked him out too. And they did react the same way as the girls.

It was a rare occasion when someone would take his answer and peacefully leave. Why did his life have to be like some manga? But who would have thought having people professing their love for you left and right would be exhausting? Maybe this is why Sasuke isn't social. Speaking of that prick, he came back after leaving with Orochimaruko. He won't tell anyone why he left in the first place. Naruto thought if he fought him again, Sasuke would tell, but Sakura threatened to rip off his balls if he even tried to yell at him.

It's probably because of Sasuke's return that Naruto had begun to explore his feelings in the first place. He didn't have to worry about finding the dickwad or beating him up, so that left room for other thoughts to roam his mind. Like how he was seriously lacking in the love department. He was almost sixteen and he had yet to have his first kiss-Sasuke did not count, that was an accident! It was a stupid accident that cost him his dignity. The only time he had a real romantic encounter was that lunch with Hinata. But that wasn't a date, right?

"Wait a second! It was a-"

Oh, yeah. We already went over that. It would have been a more appropriate to have that flashback here since this is where Naruto began to think about Hinata in a romantic light...

Anyhow, during the time after that discussion and Sasuke's return but before the confessions, Naruto began to think about his underdevelopment in the romance departme-

I talked about that too?

Goddammit.

"Maybe we should switch to first-person narrative instead of third. You seem to be having a little trouble there, Renee."

Maybe I should have you not get the girl, Naruto.

"Maybe I should let you do your own thing."

Now where the hell was I... Ah, yes. Naruto's romantic perception of Hinata. It wasn't as if he had woke up one morning and went "Oh. I'm in love with Hinata." Truthfully, he wasn't in love with her. That wasn't going to stop him from pursuing a relationship, though. You don't have to be madly in love with someone to want to be with them. As long as you had interest, you can start one and then fall in love with them.

Let's get to how Naruto gained interest.

During their lunch date, the usual shy and nervous expression Hinata wore was replaced with a bright smile. Naruto liked that smile. Hinata's entire being glowed when she showed her happiness. At school, when she wasn't watching, Naruto found himself staring at her. He would wait for her to smile again, and when she did, Naruto himself would. Sometimes she would find him sneaking glances. At first, he would blush along with her. Now, he wished she wouldn't look away. Maybe one day she'd get the hint, he thought. But he knew the truth. Hinata tried to start a relationship and it didn't work out. It could have if things hadn't gone wrong. Now, it was Naruto's turn. He liked her and he prayed she still wanted him.

Watching Hinata smile was a segue for Naruto. He would notice how her eyebrows scrunched together and she bit the cap of her pen when she was concentrating on her school work. How she would pout (the _cuuuuuu_ ~test pout!) when she didn't understand what the teacher was saying. How crossing her right leg over her left meant she was frustrated. Or how wearing her favorite lilac sweater when it was warm meant she was upset. Little body movements that no one else would care about made her an open book to Naruto. Maybe others too if they took the time to read her.

"Naruto."

He wondered if Hinata's friends could read her like he does.

"Naruto…"

Eh, both Sakura and Ino are smart, they should be able too. Kiba and Shino are like over-protective brothers to her, so it's safe to assume so. And Naruto's not joking about the protective brothers part. He was walking down the hall to lunch one day and Hinata passed him. He gave her a quick glance, like anyone, but he did a double take when he thought he saw bruising on her face. There was none, of course. When he turned back to the direction of the cafeteria, he stopped dead in his tracks. There they were, Kiba and Shino giving him two of the most terrifying glares Naruto has ever received. Well, Naruto couldn't see Shino's thanks to the sunglasses and hood he wears, but he wasn't going to fool himself and say he wasn't.

Those two are probably why Naruto hasn't asked Hinata out. No, they were the reason. Neji would have been included in this, but he's been too busy trying to help Tsunade think of ways to restore the school's fund. 'Cause, y'know, he's the student body president. He kind of represents all of the students. Even if Neji was in this, Naruto could kick his ass and—

You're getting off track again, Naruto.

"YOU'RE THE ONE NARRATING!"

I am describing your thoughts. This is all on you.

"Naruto."

Naruto gave his face a high-five. I would have said 'he faceplamed,' but that is so 2007. And Naruto here seems to think he's holier-than-thou and has a special snowflake syndro—

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

It was then Naruto realized the classroom had become very quiet. Slowly, he looked up. Wrong decision. Green hostile eyes were burrowing holes in his head.

"Oh… Hey, Ino." Naruto squirmed in his chair. Ino hasn't said anything. Ino always has something to say.

Her lips thinned as she jabbed her finger into Naruto's shoulder. "Do not 'Hey, Ino' me!" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her face. He could see her cheeks were lightly flushed. Too bad it's not the good type of flushed.

"He-hey now! There's no need t—"

"I have been trying to tell you your class ended just for you to scream at me!" She threw Naruto off his seat. It would have been nice if he landed on a desk, but nope. Ino threw him on the ground head first. He's gonna have to see the school's nurse, Shizune, after this. That's assuming Naruto gets out of here alive.

Ino grabbed his collar again. "I have had enough of your disrespect, Naruto!" Not only did she drag him, Ino made sure to hit a few desks and the doorframe when she exited the room. She made sure to go down the hall some before letting Naruto fly into the wall. Naruto tried to gain some distance between the two by scooting backwards. He was only pushing himself up the wall instead. He cursed at himself. He'd taken down so many gangs single-handily, yet he can't handle Ino? But she was so intimidating.

Naruto closed his eyes as Ino closed in on him.

"Why are you all pissy?"

 _He_ was pissy?

She wacked him. "Naruto!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, but that caused even more pain. He even started to tear up a bit. "I've already got a concussion from being thrown on the floor! You don't have to make it worse!"

His watered eyes made everything blurring, but he was certain he saw her reach out to him to offer her hand. He wiped his eyes to make sure.

"Sorry." With that smile, he knew she was being sincere. Naruto took her hand. He didn't have to worry about her slipping since it was a well known fact Ino is much stronger than her appearance lets on.

Naruto wiped off his pants and shirt before facing Ino.

"You gonna tell me what that was all about?" he asked.

"I needed a reason to get out of class to talk with you."

What.

"What."

"You've been acting weird lately," she explained. "You zoning out like that was the last straw. I threw a fit like that so I could get out of class without getting in trouble."

Naruto cocked his head to his side, his brows scrunched together and his mouth kept opening and closing, trying to find something to say. He could be the poster boy for 'baffled' if there was a contest.

He shook his head. "Ino, that doesn't make any sense!"

"I am someone who is concerned about her friend. How doesn't that make sense?"

"You—" He sighed. There was no point in questioning her. She was a smart girl, but on rare occasions she had no meaning to what she does. This was obviously one of those occasions.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're only daydreaming about Hinata and not asking her out?"

"H-How—how'd you know?" There have been rumors that Ino's family, the Yamanaka's, maybe have physic abilities. Many of them work with the government because they have some sort of technique to get inside the mind of the person they are interrogating. It's thought they are physic because that technique is able to crack the most solid suspect. She must be using it on Naruto now!

"I don't have to use any of my family's techniques when it's clearly written all over your face." Ino stated as matter of factly.

Blushing, he rubbed his neck. "Is it really that obvious?"

She winked. "Only to those with a trained eye."

These mind games Ino plays were the least bit amusing to Naruto.

"But seriously, why haven't you?"

"I, uh…" Truthfully, Naruto had no excuse to why he hasn't. He liked her and she might still like him. Every day that passed by, her feelings could dwindle down. That would suck. He would finally asks her out, just find out she doesn't like him anymore? That would really suck.

"You're losing confidence in yourself, aren't you?"

"I—!" He shut his mouth and looked to something interesting on his right (re: sarcasm). He puffed his cheeks.

"It's not easy," he mumbled. Naruto pretended to kick something. "TV and mangas make it look so easy, but it's not. I… What if I do ask her, confess that I like her, but she says she's not into me anymore? Or she's moved on to someone else? What if sh—OK, OK. I know it's like when others confessed to me… but I didn't have interest in them beforehand!" Naruto stopped pacing—he had been pacing?—and used his fingers to comb through his hair. "I dunno. I just feel that… that here's this girl who's—who's amazing and who likes me and I fucked it up! By not doing anything! Or we do go out and she sees the real me and hates it! What's that going to say about any future relationships?"

He stopped pacing again—again?—and gripped his right elbow. He kept his eyes downcasted as he said, "I just don't know what to do."

It was silent between the two for some time. If you listened closely, you could hear someone close their locker door from somewhere way down the hall.

Naruto kept picking at something with his shoe. Ino wasn't saying anything. Ino always has something to say. Maybe this was her way of telling him that he was right and shouldn't try?

He glanced up to check on the girl. Hm, that seemed strange. He was the one who had to make sure she was okay. Well, it's a good thing he's considerate. Ino had one of her arms holding her abdomen while she had her other hand up to her mouth. Her body was shaking slightly and Naruto swore he could hear her take in short, shallow breathes. Was she crying for him? In a way, Naruto was touched. Ino understood his emotions enough to feel them herse—

Hold up. She wasn't crying. Those were giggles he was hearing! She was laughing at him.

The _bitch_.

"You're laughing at me!" Naruto accused her. He even pointed one of his fingers at her for extra measure. He was beyond pissed. He revealed one of his deepest fears and she's fucking laughing at him! He knew if it was the other way around, she would have beaten the shit out of him.

Those soft giggles Ino had earlier turned into full-blown howling. "Of course I am! Don't you remember"—she gasped for air—"what Sakura told you?"

As he dropped his finger, his scrunched together. What Sakura told him…? Oh! That's right! How Hinata made the picnic all by herself and how that meant she really liked him!

You dumbass. I cannot believe you forgot! We even went over this! Twice!

Naruto only conjured up a vacant "Oh" as he processed what both Ino and I said. Well, what Ino said since I've officially stopped breaking the forth-wall when Ino handed his ass to him, but that's beside the point.

Ino snapped her fingers directly in front of Naruto's face. His reaction was to blink and stumble backwards.

Hands on hips, a coy smile and an arch brow. "So, you gonna tell me why you're only daydreaming about Hinata and not asking her out?"

You know in those movies how the hero beginning to doubt themselves, so a friend or teacher gives him a pep talk? And how after receiving it, the hero not only gains confidence in himself again, but is, like, a thousand times more energized than before?

"Thanks, Ino!" Naruto grinned. He went in for a hug, and Ino was going to stop him, but the buffoon was too happy to not let him.

"No, no. Thank you!"

"Huh?"

"Letting me talk to you wasted a good fifteen minutes from that boring history class."

Ah, he was nothing more than a distraction.

"Don't make me smack you again."

Stupid… mind reader… thing.

\--

Thanks to Tsunade, who kept busting in and ranting on about how she is "too free for all this bullshit" (Naruto assumed she was talking about her paperwork that piled up over the course of three months) and how a young woman like herself shouldn't have to settle on this crummy life, Naruto had to wait forty minutes for his head assessment. It was barely after one and she was hammered as hell. Shizune was able to coax her back to her office by promising to get lottery tickets. Because what this school needs is to go more into debt.

And for your curious minds, Shizune said Naruto didn't have a concussion, but he should try not to have more damage done to his head. Of all her niceness, Naruto could have sworn he heard her also say, "Even though it might knock some sense into you."

Naruto was lucky to have two study halls back-to-back. Obviously, the first was gone by now. (Each of these class blocks were fifty minutes. If you paid any attention to what Ino said—which was fifteen minutes—and to what Naruto has just stated—forty—you could figure it out on your own without my help. Or Naruto's. I'm not sure who's narrating at this point.)

During the forty minute hoo-ha with Tsunade, Naruto had some time to do some serious thinking. And by serious thinking Naruto meant he was going to ask Hinata out as soon as he saw her, come hell or high water. That required him knowing where Hinata was at the moment. He did know that she had study hall during this block. He could check all the classrooms that would be open, but there are so many of them and he had such a short period of time.

Someone has to know where she is. Naruto stopped mid-step when he recognized two distinct laughs from down the hall.

"Tenten! Lee!"

The pair stopped what they were doing (which wasn't much, just taking a strolling) and looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto! How are you, my friend?" Lee asked.

Naruto jogged up to them and asked if they had seen Hinata around. They were friends with Neji, and Neji is Hinata's cousin who's always with her, so they could have seen her. Tenten said that she saw her go into the library.

"Why you looking for her?" Naruto didn't even need to answer Tenten. He knew she knew by that sly grin of hers.

Lee gave him his signature pose. "If she says no, I shall do 500 laps around the school! On my hands!"

Naruto chuckled and he ran. "Thanks!"

\--

Due to the prestigiousness (Trademark - Naruto Uzumaki) of Konoha High School, the library is gigantic. There are three main sections: fiction, nonfiction and other informational stuff (Naruto couldn't remember the name for the life of him). With those sections are smaller sections, like within nonfiction would be historical nonfiction. Then those sections would have aisles upon aisles of sub sections. Historical nonfiction to historical western nonfiction. And finally those would have sub sections. Historical western nonfiction would hold Canadian historical nonfiction. ('Why Canadian?' Why not?)

He spotted Hinata in the fiction section-the horror aisle to be exact. I wouldn't have pegged her for a horror type, Naruto mused. Whatever she was looking for, she seemed to have found it since she made a little "Oh!" noise. She reached above her to get it, but it was to no avail. She tried to tiptoe higher, and even stuck out her tongue. She had the same results as before. Naruto silently chuckled at her antics.

"Need help?"

Hinata was startled by the sudden presence behind her that she fell backwards. Luckily, Naruto moved fast enough to stop her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting the book, but this works out too."

Hinata was stuck between a rock and a hard place. And she didn't mean Naruto's chest—but it was hard. Wow, he must workout a lot. Wait, no. His chest was one of her problems. She could stay in his arms for a bit longer; he was really warm and she was cold from the high AC in here. Or she could jump out of his arms like he was going to murder her. Her mind wanted the former, but her body did the latter.

Naruto wasn't going to lie, he was happy Hinata moved. If he held her any longer, she would have heard how fast his heartbeat was going. It was beyond what was considered normal rhythm.

The two stood there. Naruto was watching Hinata and Hinata seemed to be watching something on the ground. Little did Naruto know she was trying to conceal her blush from him.

It was Naruto that broke the silence. "Is that"—he pointed to a purple, paperback book—"the book you're trying to get?"

Hinata gazed toward the direction his finger pointed, while making sure not to reveal her red face.

Naruto didn't even have to reach that far up to get it. "Frankenstein? The one with the monster?" In case she didn't understand him, Naruto held out his arms and began to hobble. When Hinata started to laugh, he stopped to watch her. Like in their classes, she noticed him staring. She resumed her default position.

"Y-yeah. But… Frankenstein is the scientist. The monster is only known as the creature."

"Hmm." He flipped through some of the pages. Damn, that was a long paragraph. He glanced up. He actually meet Hinata's eyes and she didn't look back down! This was amazing progress. "I'm guessing you've read it before. Is it your favorite?" If he gets her more comfortable around him, he could ask her out without any worry. Maybe.

"It's… it was… my mother's favorite."

"She don't like it anymore?"

"No… it's not that. She… she passed away."

Wow. Naruto knew he had always been called an idiot, but for once in his life, he actually felt it. Though, it was of a "Way to be a jerk" feeling he had. Naruto felt like complete shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no! You don't have to apologies!"

Neither of them spoke. Naruto kept shifting his weight around on his feet. Hinata went from looking at her book to the right.

"Well… I should be going. I have to… study for my science test."

When she walked off, Naruto's head and heart sunk—demoralized and all. He felt light-headed, dizzy and too slow for the world rushing past him. Even if he was in the library. He wasted his chance! Instead of making a move, he made idle chat! There was no way he could motivate himself to ask her out again. It took him everything he had for this moment, how on earth could he get another?

Go after her! something in his head screamed. Go after her or you will lose your chance! Go you moron! It definitely not his own inner voice. It was deep and… it seemed darker. Like a demon. What would a demon not only be in him, but encouraging him to ask Hinata out? She's leaving! Hurry!

His feet didn't move at first. It was as if someone turned gravity on to its maximum power and forced him to stay in his spot. Then, he felt it. Something—something burned within him. Much to Coach Gai's disappoint, it wasn't youth. It was—GAH! He couldn't even describe it! It stirred within him, flowing through his veins. One foot moved, then the other. Before he knew it, Naruto was dashing between the aisles. He didn't know how long he had been standing there alone, but it must have been enough for Hinata to gain much distance between them.

When he reached the front, he saw Hinata with her hand on the door. "WAIT," he belted. He earned quite a few "Shhhs!" (which caused him to stop running) and one nasty glare from the library assistant, Shiho was it? He shook his head. He doesn't have time to be pondering over her!

Naruto shuffled over to Hinata as quickly as he could. She didn't say anything when he approached her. Why didn't she? Oh, that's right. He's the one that stopped her.

"I… uh…"

"Yes?" Hinata was concerned for the boy. It wasn't like him to not find something to say.

"I… I…" Quicker than the blush spreading across his face, Naruto bowed and shouted, "I LIKE YOU. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME."

Dead silence. Everyone in the library stopped what they were doing to watch this. All the students at the tables had front row seats, the kids in the aisle watched from the side and one first-year whispered, "My OTP is becoming canon." Did this just happen? Did the loud and rough Naruto confess to the shy and timid Hinata? Had he finally noticed? What was the girl waiting for! Answer him!

"Uzumaki!" A voice called. Naruto didn't even have time to react when Shiho took him by the ear. "If you do not know how to behave in the library, then you do not belong in one! Ms. Tsunade's office seems more appropriate for the likes of you."

"Owowowow!"

If she kept pulling on his ear, it was going to come right off!

"YES!"

Even Shiho stopped when she heard that. She released Naruto's ear, to which he quickly distanced himself from her and tried to sooth it. Naruto observed the small girl. Her head was down again, but she was shaking violently. Had that loud burst really come from her?

"What did you say?" He had to make sure it was her.

She fidgeted with her skirt before looking up. Her whole face was bright red and her eyes sparkled. "I said—"she took in a deep breath, "Yes! I… I'll go out with you!"

He was so ecstatic his fist pumped into the air. Nothing could bring him dow—

GODDAMMIT, NARUTO. DID YOU HAVE TO TRIP OVER YOUR OWN FEET? YOU DESERVED THAT FACEPLANT, YOU DUMBASS.


	2. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? Can you feel the fluff? Nothing feels better than feeling the fluff. Everybody knows that when push comes to shove, nothing feels better than feeling the fluff.
> 
> Useful stuff: I'm keeping the suffix '-sensei' because I can.

It's been about four months since Naruto and Hinata started dating. During that time, Naruto had to make sure Hinata didn't believe he was some bumbling idiot due to that ever so graceful fall he took when he asked her out. You could say it's been a success. Their first day simply involved going out to eat at a nearby (and cheap) restaurant. Not the best way to impress a girl, but due to the relaxed environment, Naruto and Hinata were about to get to know each other. He found out that she like cinnamon rolls and red bean soup (his favorite soup too), and that she liked to press flowers. Naruto likes to garden and had an assortment of different types of flowers growing in it. On their fourth date, Hinata came over to Naruto's house to check out the plants. (Yes, Iruka was over to "make sure nothing would happen." His words, not Naruto's.) He let her pick the flowers she wanted to add to her collection. At first, she refused. He didn't have to do that for her! But Naruto insisted and insisted and insisted and insisted before she finally took them. When she was adding them to her book, where she held her collection, she taught Naruto how to correctly press flowers. Their dates after that consisted going to other restaurants or the mall. They went to the fair when it came to town. During school, Naruto would walk Hinata to her classes, even if it was on the other side of the building from his. Sometimes, when they had free time at their homes, they would chat online. (Naruto didn't have a cell phone or a house phone to call her, but Iruka bought him an old computer for his birthday. It's so ancient, when he tried to install Skype, it crashed as soon as he hit the download button.)

It's with all of this time together Naruto began to figure out what was wrong between them. You see, they haven't had their first kiss yet. They've held hands, cuddled (Naruto has no shame admitting it, he loved it!), hugged, even gave each other a few kisses on the cheek. But not the kiss. Every time he would try to kiss her, Hinata would always evade it. By the fourth month, shouldn't they be kissing? He knew many couples who were already having sex by this time, some on the first date. N-not that he was already thinking about having sex with Hinata! OK, maybe it's crossed his mind a few times, but he wasn't going to force her or anything! It's… you know… natural to think about those kind of things…

Anyway, Naruto did find it strange that they still haven't kissed yet. He's been playing different scenarios in his head to try and figure out how their first kiss should be. He first thought they should watch a scary movie together, and when Hinata would be frightened, Naruto would comfort her. She'll see how such a cool guy he is, she'll kiss him! It's perfect!

…Until Naruto remembered that even the least out of place noise that happened during the night in his apartment would freak him out. There's no way he could watch a scary movie without him having nightmares. He wouldn't be a cool guy then.

There had to be some way he could get Hinata to kiss him…

\--

With winter exams coming up, Hinata and Naruto would have their dates as study sessions. Hinata didn't have to worry about failing her exams, Naruto knew that. While she wasn't in the top of the grade, she did remarkably well—enough to ensure she get into a prestigious college. That and she was the heir to Hyuuga Tech, one of the top five technology companies in the world. (It ranked fourth.) Even if she couldn't qualify for the college she wanted (which was impossible), Naruto knew that she could buy her way in. Though, it wouldn't be her. Maybe her father. Maybe. He hasn't met the man (or even know who he is) for him to believe his theory was one hundred percent true. But doesn't a father do whatever it takes to make his daughter happy? Then again, Hinata has said that she and her father have had a strained relationship for a while now…

Going back to the purpose of these study sessions, they were for Naruto's benefit. He had been trying to bring his grades up for the past year, but it was to no avail. Every time he would sit down to study, he suddenly found something much more interesting. Sakura tried helping him at first. He actually listened to her. For the first five minutes. After that, he would always zone out. Sakura knew the subjects very well, it's just she would explain them so boringly. Sakura gave up after the second time.

When Hinata saw his latest math test grade (a 48), she decided that she could help. She did have her worries, though. If Sakura couldn't teach him, how could she? Give him motivation, she found out. During their first session, Naruto wanted to play footsie rather than raise his grade. Any other time, Hinata wouldn't mind (you can't blame her!), but Naruto needed to study. She asked what it would take to get him to concentrate. He made an offhand comment saying food would, since he was hungry at the time. He was thinking more along the lines of out to eat (he and Hinata would have to pass a number of restaurants on their way home).

"How about…" She had paused to make sure he was listening. She wasn't going to make an offer if he wouldn't respond. He stopped creating another paper football and looked up. "If you can make at least… a B on the next test, I'll make you lunch." Homemade lunch by Hinata? That was music to his ears!

"Deal!" He snatched the book she held and began to read.

…Only to put it down and have Hinata explain to him what was going on. Maybe opening from the middle of the book wasn't a good idea.

Naruto didn't get a B on the test. Instead, he got a C. It was a very high C, one point away from making it a B, but it was still a C. Naruto had felt so ashamed of himself that he didn't even wait for Hinata when class ended. His mood cheered up the next day when Hinata showed up with the lunch she promised. He told her that since he didn't get the grade he was supposed to, he shouldn't have the meal.

"You tried your hardest," she explained, "And that's what matters."

They kept studying and Naruto's grade rose.

Now, as stated before, they—Naruto—were studying for their exam. This mostly happened during their free period since Hinata had other things to do after school. Piano practice, an at-home business class and something about learning about the family's traditional "ways." She had always been vague on what that meant, but Naruto assumed it had to do with fighting. Her family had apparently used to be filled with ninjas who had their own fighting style. (That, however, was another story that had no relevance to this one.)

They managed to find a classroom not in use and far away from any distractions. They sat in the back, just in case anyone wanted to share the room. They scooted two desks together and Hinata placed a math book in the middle. Their chairs were close enough for their elbows to casually bump. When Hinata had to get some paper out of her bag, Naruto pulled the book closer to him. He was hoping she wouldn't notice and just lean closer to him without a second thought.

It was a success.

Naruto propped his arm on the desk and laid his head on his hand while he watched her explain why the graph in the example wasn't a function. She was so beautiful. She was really, really beautiful. Her eyes especially. Just the way they were shaped and the color. It fit her. Her hair too. Oh God yes her hair. He loved playing with it, it was so soft. When Hinata sits in front of him during their history class, he always messes with her hair. He recently learned how to braid it. Naruto liked how it smelled too. He didn't know what kind of shampoo Hinata used, but he really liked it. Whenever they would hug, Naruto would stand there and breathe in the aroma. He also didn't mind the hugs. It was extremely cliché to say, but her body fit perfectly with his.

"…are you?" Hinata waved her hand in front of his face. Shit, she caught him daydreaming.

"If you're not going to pay attention—"

"No, no, no! I… I was thinking about how much I love being with you." There was no reason to lie. Plus, admitting the truth would make her blush, another thing he loved about her.

She did blush, but not how she did months before—where it would engulf her face. This one was a light pink, spreading from one cheek to the other. She looked down, facing the textbook, when Naruto smiled. Her hair fell forward, blocking Naruto's view of both the book and her. She pushed it behind her ear, showing off her neck. There have been a few dreams that Naruto has had of leaving marks all over her neck. He knew the bruising from it would contrast with her pale skin.

While she explained another equation to him, Naruto tried to slyly rest his arm behind her. The old yawn-and-stretch trick never failed! This new position not only made Hinata blush more, but gave more of an excuse to watch her.

He doesn't know why—maybe it was her perfume—but something compelled him to lean forward and capture her lips.

He only kissed air.

He opened his eyes, seeing her scooted her seat back and was up. Hinata quickly stuffed her book into her bag and walked out the door saying, "Class!" Sure enough, the bell went off.

Staying seated, Naruto hung his head low when the bell to notify class started to ring. If you listened closely, you would hear him sniffling. He brought his hand down from his nose. Well, he knew it wasn't his breath.

\--

Naruto was apprehensive when he saw Neji waiting in Hinata's spot at the entrance gate. Normally, he wouldn't have mind. It was routine for Naruto to accompany Hinata and Neji on their walk home. They had to walk the same route up until they came to the park. Naruto had to keep going straight while the Hyuugas went right. Naruto never thought it was an inconvenience to him with Neji around. He preferred it, actually. Naruto knew Hinata and Neji were close and, from what Hinata has told him, Neji had built up his relationship with his uncle enough to be considered a son to the man. If Naruto was able to get a good word in with Neji, then surely when time came for Naruto to meet his girlfriend's father, he wouldn't have to worry about him not trusting the teen.

But Hinata wasn't waiting with Neji today.

Taking his time, Naruto shortened his steps. Maybe she was running late? Stop to ask a teacher a question? Talking with her friends? He swiftly inspected the schoolyard. She's nowhere.

Naruto puffed his cheeks and trudged over to Neji.

Pushing himself off of the wall was the only indication Neji gave to Naruto that he acknowledged him. He said nothing as turned to leave the campus, Naruto in tow. It was when the school was out of sight did Neji speak.

"She got out early."

"Huh?" He genuinely didn't hear him. There were some kids trying to do some kickflips on their skateboards and they were failing miserably. One managed to bang-up his knee.

"Hinata. She got out early. I told her to go home." Neji explained. "I needed to speak with you alone anyway."

Naruto perked his ears—head. He perked his head up. The only time Neji asked for them to privately speak together is when he threatened Naruto not to hurt Hinata in any fashion. Did he think he was harming Hinata? But how could he? Naruto would never! But maybe he saw Hinata run out of the classroom early and thought Naruto did something.

"Do you believe us to be friends, Naruto?" The question caught him off guard. Of all questions, why would Neji be asking him that?

"Of course I do!" Naruto responded.

Neji pinched his bridge of his nose and sighed. How was he going to drop this bomb? "Then, from one friend to another, you should straighten up your act."

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Hiashi would like me to notify you that you have been invited to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Who's that?"

"Hinata didn't tell you?" Naruto shook his head, causing Neji to sigh once more. "Hiashi is my uncle—Hinata's father."

All color drained from Naruto's face. Oh shit.

"I'm not trying to scare you."

"Are you sure? Are you?" Naruto slouched. He smiled when Neji started to laugh. The two of them had grown into friends over the past few months. Not close, but enough to joke around with each other.

"What exactly do I need to change?"

"Your loudness, for the most part. If you hurt my ears, you would most definitely hurt Hiashi's."

"I'm not that loud." he mumbled.

"Are you sure? Are you?" Naruto gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "You should work on your manners too. The ones you have now will not be approved in our household."

Naruto squinted. "You make it sound like I'm a pig."

"Hinata has said your room is… a tad messy."

"It's a really small room and I have a lot of junk." he muttered while blushing. He knew he should have thrown his stuff into the hallway closet when Hinata came over!

The path for them to part ways came. As Neji went down his, he shouted out for Naruto. "Just remember, this is a make-it-or-break-it dinner, Naruto! Hiashi is a kind man, but if he does not see you fit for his daughter, that will be the end of it."

Naruto watched as Neji's figure disappeared. He yelled and rubbed his head. He was already nervous about tomorrow. Since they had the day off, Iruka-sensei could possibly help him get ready. But had Iruka-sensei ever had a date before? Now that he thought about it, Naruto had never seen Iruka be romantically involved with… anyone. There was a rumor going around that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei might have a thing going on, but it was possibly started by the same people that said he and Sasuke did.

Naruto ran the rest of the way home. He was going to have to start preparing tonight if he wanted everything to go well.

\--

The only time Naruto has seen the mansion was from the outside. Whenever he picked Hinata up for a date, he would wait by the solid entrance gates. There was a speaking on a column connecting to the gates. He would announce who he was and what his purpose was into it. Whoever was on the other side would get confirmation, and he and Hinata would be on their way. Hinata said all this security was to protect the Hyuugas from anyone who would want to harm them for the family's fortune. Everyone who held the Hyuuga name lived in that mansion. There was supposedly a list given to the entire family on what they could and could not do with friends and relationships. He wondered what was stated on them.

Naruto unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt as he walked through the gate. Iruka-sensei insisted he wear formal clothes during this dinner. Naruto was perfectly fine with looking nice, but the man went out of control when he bought Naruto a full tuxedo. Naruto convince Iruka-sensei to let him only wear a dress shirt and pants. He made sure Naruto's shirt was buttoned to the top, and the pants had a belt on so tight that Naruto had a one hundred percent certainty his lower half would be cut in half. He made sure to loosen it when he was a couple blocks away.

There wasn't much time to gaze at the front garden when Naruto was escorted in. The sun setting didn't help either.

The entranceway was nothing extravagant. Naruto thought with such a wealthy family, they would like to show it off. Then again, with all the high pitched laughter and screams, it was safe to assume it was left simple so the children wouldn't ruin anything.

One of the astonishing number of Hyuuga clones told Naruto his "dinner party" was being held in "the western room." Naruto hoped he meant some American themed room, with cowboys and… Texas (was that the most Western state?). Much to his disappointment, the western room was the most western room in the house—direction wise. His spirit was uplifted, though, when Naruto saw Hinata in there. She was talking to a young girl, but when his escort announced the arrival of "Mister Uzumaki", she looked up and with a bright smile. Naruto was about to turn one to her, but a figure cut off his view from her. Aged face, stern eyes and a few grays popping out of his head. This was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You," Hiashi glided over to Naruto, stopping an arm's length apart, "Must be Naruto. Hinata has told us much about you."

Naruto didn't miss the way the man gave him a quick up-and-down glance. Hiashi lifted his hand, to which Naruto brought his up. Quirking an eyebrow, Hiashi gestured to the dining table. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Oh. No handshake? OK then.

Seating arrangement was like so: Hiashi was seated at the head of the table with Hinata on his left and Neji on his right. The young girl was next to Hinata while Naruto sat across from her, next to Neji. It was no accident Naruto was placed as far away from Hinata as possible, much less across from a little gremlin who had the ability to throw invisible daggers from her eyes. Naruto already knew who this girl was; she looked too much like Hiashi to doubt she wasn't his daughter. He still thought Gremlin was a perfectly fitted name for her. Her glaring ability could rival Sasuke's. He made a metal note to see if Sasuke would be willing to challenge the girl sometime later.

"I'm Hanabi," she said. There was an unspoken "And you better remember it" with that satisfactory smirk she had.

Hinata hissed her sister's name. Speaking of her, Naruto realized he hadn't been paying attention to his own girlfriend. Smooth.

She was too busy reprimanding Hanabi to notice Naruto. Her cheeks flushed, anger and embarrassment both present. Regardless, she still looked beautiful.

As Hanabi sunk down her chair, pouting and arms crossed, Hinata looked Naruto's way. He gave her a reassuring smile that everything was OK. Adverting his gaze, Hinata looked down with a scarlet face. Could she be that embarrassed of her sister's actions? Naruto hadn't taken any offense; he thought it was funny, actually.

Before he could speak up, some of the clones brought out the food for dinner. It was quiet for most of the time. Hiashi had asked the girls and Neji how their day had been, ignoring Naruto completely. The only acknowledgement Naruto got from him was to pass the salt. Neji would side-eye him, Hanabi still had her smirk and Hinata would mouth "I am so sorry" whenever she looked his way. On the other hand, it was probably best that Hiashi did not wish to talk to Naruto during dinner. Between exchanging glances with Hinata and not trying to eat loudly, and not slurp, and not spill anything, Naruto wouldn't have been the ideal talking partner.

Once the table was cleared from dessert, Hiashi stood. "I will take my leave to the study." He looked directly at Naruto. "Care to accompany me?"

Naruto dared not glance at Hinata for a final time. If he did, she would have given him one more "I'm so sorry" with an extra 'so' thrown in there. If he looked over at the other two, he would have seen Neji giving him a short prayer while Hanabi's smirk turned into a full sadistic grin.

With a big gulp, Naruto stood and followed Hiashi.

It was silent the entire walk to the study. It was even more silent as the two sat down, Hiashi behind his desk and Naruto in one of the chairs in front of it. While Hiashi found some papers to read through, Naruto checked out the study. It was as if it was a primetime drama show. Bookshelves filled with so many books, different colors and fonts. Some had so many creases, they were bound to fall apart the next time someone so much as looked at it. Others were never touched and were probably bought only for decoration.

After the look around, taking away a few minutes, Hiashi was still preoccupied with his papers. With nothing left to stare at, Naruto began to pick at his chair.

"Is this real leath—"

"Did I say you were allowed to talk?"

"N-no, sir." Naruto answered. He quickly shut his mouth when he realized this could be a trick question.

Hiashi hadn't even attempted to look up, leaving Naruto to awkwardly look around again. Was this a test of his patience? To see how long it would take him to break?

Naruto was surprised when Hiashi let out a sigh. It wasn't exasperated, it was…

"Let's get down to business." He stacked and clear all of his papers before Naruto could even blink. If he could do that, it wouldn't take him that long to jump across the desk and kick his ass. "As a father, I am supposed to make it clear I do not like you."

As hard as Naruto resisted, he squirmed in his seat. He didn't like where this was going.

"But I would be lying if I said I did."

Huh?

Hiashi leaned back into his chair, pulling out a folder from one of his stacks. "You've been in many fights, mostly gang related ones." He raised a brow. "Any explanation?"

So quick to change the subject, are we?

Naruto didn't answer at first. He kept his eyes downcasted, refusing to make eye contact with the old man. No one had ever asked him why he fought when they discussed his past, only that he should stop. How was he supposed to know the answer if he had never even asked himself?

Keeping his head down, Naruto took a deep breath and said, "I wanted people to notice me. I… don't have parents. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. And 'cause of that, I didn't understand why the adults from my hometown hated me." He paused, remembering all the taunts, the whispers, the hated glares. Those were the reasons Naruto used to cry at night. "They would tell the kids not to hang out with me. I had no friends. Most of the time, everyone pretended I didn't exist." It was true. The only time he was ever acknowledged was during roll call. After that, he was empty space. Raising his hand or asking to borrow a pencil would go unnoticed. "I thought maybe, just—just maybe somebody would notice me if I tried hard enough. I started with pranks. That would get me a few laughs and a detention. But one day, one of my pranks involved an upperclassman, and he didn't take it so well. He and some friends ganged up on me after school."

He was trying to gulp, but Naruto's mouth was dry. The memory of that day flooded his mind. He was only twelve, short and scrawny. The upperclassmen were five years older, not that tall, but they sure did have muscle. If the school didn't combine the middle and high school together, Naruto would have never pulled the prank. Unfortunately, Fate was not kind.

"One of them had a knife." He brought his hand up to his cheek and point to his scars. "He-he caused this. And it hurt so bad, but I got so mad and I—I just lost it. I went nuts. I don't know how, but I pushed the one guy off of me and I just started punching him. The stomach, the face—I know I knocked out a few teeth. And his friends, they tried pulling me off and I got them too. The next day, everyone was talking about what I did. I don't know why, but it felt good. Everyone knew who I was. It felt really good, y'know? They knew my name, they knew me. So I kept getting into fights and people knew about me."

Naruto swallowed the knot that had been forming in his throat and did his damn best to not cry. Bursting into tears in front of your girlfriend's father would not make him a cool guy.

"I—" A bubble in Naruto's throat popped up, giving him a much deeper voice. He had to cough a few times to get rid of it. "I've changed, though. After that last big brawl I was in, I haven't been fighting."

He lifted his eyes when there was no response. In all honesty, Naruto expected the Hiashi to have fallen asleep—why should he care about his sob story? Sure, he's the one who asked about the blond's past, but that didn't mean he should care.

But Hiashi was fully awake, staring Naruto down.

"Obviously you changed. I would not have let Hinata date you to begin with if you hadn't. Her safety is more important to me than her happiness."

"Her happiness?" Naruto inquired. He knew that Hinata made him happy, but he didn't know she felt that way about him.

The older man absently nodded. "Yes, she's been happier since you two begun dating. She's more…" He rolled his wrist, attempting to conjure the word he was looking for. "Cheery."

Naruto grinned. Not one of those cocky, 'Oh, yeah!' grins, but a genuine one that could only be formed when one was truly… happy.

"Like I said, I like you. You'll be a nice change from all the seriousness that goes on with this family." A small snort escaped Naruto's lips. "I know you would never let anyone or anything hurt Hinata, not even yourself. But if you do happen to hurt her," Hiashi pointed to the wall behind him. "Do you see that? How empty it is? There is more than enough room for me to place your balls there. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded.

His frown was deep. "I said, 'Do you understand me?'"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Hiashi chuckled. Whoa. The man looked twenty years young when he wasn't scowling! He coughed and adjusted himself before resuming.

"Do not make me regret this conversion, Uzumaki."

"Don't worry, sir! You won't!" For some odd reason, Naruto jabbed his thumb to his chest. His antics made Hiashi laugh again. Naruto joined in. He was excited that they got along.

Hiashi nodded to the door. "You may leave."

Naruto stood up, gave the man a small, curt bow, and exited the study. He almost screamed when there was a figure waiting for him right outside the door. He quickly stopped himself (by throwing his hands on his mouth) upon realizing it wasn't another Hyuuga clone, but his girlfriend.

"Everything went well?" There was no missing the surprise in her voice.

"Hell yeah! Your dad even said he liked me!"

Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Aw, I can't torture him if Dad likes him!"

"Hanabi!"

\--

A date didn't have to consist of a romance dinner and a movie. It could just be a walk around town. Naruto and Hinata didn't mind, both were perfectly fine with whatever they do as long as they were together. Plus, a stroll meant shameless handholding.

While his hands were big and covered with calluses, hers were small and smooth. One time, when he convinced her to come over to his place since Iruka-sensei went to hang-out with his friends, Naruto let Hinata touch his "whiskers". Her touch was light, lighter than a feather. It was like… snow. With snow, you could feel the coldness of it, but you couldn't feel it. That's how Hinata was. He felt the warmth of her fingers, how every touch felt like a spark. She was so gentle. She took her time and made sure each whisker got the same amount of attention. Naruto had lain still on his bed during the entire process. He remembered how his breathing hitched when she first placed her hand on his face. She jerked it back, fearing she had hurt him. Naruto told her he was fine, that he had never let anyone else touch his scars before. When her hand passed his nose, Naruto notice it smelled of a combination of flowers and fruit.

"You're using the lotion I bought you," he had said with a grin. "You said I shouldn't buy you things."

Hinata stopped on the whisker she was tracing and met his eyes. "You said you already threw out the receipt. I didn't want to waste it. It smelled too nice not to use it."

It was only a couple of weeks ago, but the memory was still fresh in Naruto's mind. He especially remembered how warm Hinata's hands were then, contrast to now where they were frozen. The cold winter weather had a big part in that.

He brought the hand he was holding to his mouth and began to blow on it. He would rub it too in between breaths (in which he realized she was still using the lotion he got her).

"You don't have to do that," Hinata said, clearly embarrassed.

"Are they cold?"

"Well, yes—"

"Then I have to."

There was no point in arguing with him. It's not that Hinata didn't enjoy Naruto being this sweet; she didn't want him to go out of his way for her.

When Naruto deemed her hands warm, and giving one of them a kiss, he released her. Hinata absentmindedly brought her hands to her mouth, and while she was blushing from the thought of an indirect kiss, Naruto watching her as she does so made it deepen.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, pressing his nose and forehead against her's. Their lips were so close, Naruto could not only feel all of the warm breath coming from her mouth, but he could smell the hot chocolate from earlier. There was also a faint scent of cinnamon rolls. (He knew taking her to that café wasn't a bad idea.)

Now would be the time Hinata would pull away.

But she didn't.

Instead, Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's chest, breath becoming quick and shallow. Neither knew the other's heartbeat was ringing so loudly in their ears, they hoped the other won't say anything, fearing they wouldn't be able to hear.

Naruto's head was spinning. It might have been from all the blood rushing up to his face, or how he was trying to execute his plan on kissing Hinata. Does he rub their noses together first? That would make it cute. Maybe he should whisper something to her, like how beautiful she is and how happy she makes him? Or should he be straightforward and kiss her already?

He opted for the nose rub—Eskimo kissing, was that what it was called? He added pressure to their noses and began to rub together gently. He moved side to side first, then up and down.

"You are such a dork," Hinata giggled.

"Shh, you love it."

"Never said I didn't."

Hinata joined in, leading them to have a battle of the noses. If anyone were to see the two, they would think them to be completely mad. Here they were, standing in the middle of a park during a considerably cold winter night, laughing their heads off while rubbing their noses against one another. They would have thought the couple was even stranger if they heard Hinata's victory yell when she won the battle. How exactly she could win a battle against rubbing noses is still up for debate, but she won nevertheless.

They tried to stop their giggling fit, which caused them to laugh even more.

Naruto was able to stop before Hinata, giving him time to watch her. Lips curving, showing off dimples, eyes half lidded, and that faint red on her cheeks that could have been caused by anything. It compelled Naruto. He leaned in and kissed her.

On the forehead. It was as if a switch was flicked and turned Hinata off. She stood still, anticipating what her boyfriend could do next.

On the eyelids. She didn't open them when he pulled back.

On the nose. It was still warm from their fight, and red, but that was more or less because of the weather. (Hinata was glad her nose didn't run when it became chill out. Kiba, however, did have that problem.)

On the cheek. All too frequent there. Naruto was lucky if he could land a small peck before Hinata turned away.

Naruto was full breathing through his mouth, quiet shallowly, by the time his lips grazed Hinata's (he really, really hoped his breath didn't stink). Her lips were barely parted and, if Naruto was paying attention, puckered out some.

Naruto took one final gulp and plunged in.

Whoever said you see fireworks when kissing someone you love was wrong. It's not fireworks. It's… it's like the world is exploding. Yeah, that's not romantic, but that how it felt to him. It was… it was—

"Wow," Hinata whispered breathlessly. She blushed and quickly covered her mouth. Maybe she was quiet enough for him not to hear?

Naruto laughed. "I was feeling the same."

Shoot, he did.

Before Naruto could—playfully—make fun of her, Hinata tiptoed and kissed him. He returned it, tightening his grip around her waist. At some point, her arms went around Naruto's neck.

They stayed like this for a while. Pulling back when air was needed and then resuming their activity. They weren't making out per say, it was… kissing. When one would pull out some, they would capture the other's lips with their own, only to release it slowly.

It was some time before Naruto suggested to head home. Hiashi did say he liked him. It was best not to give him a reason not to. Speaking of him…

"Did it take your father's approval for me to be worthy enough to kiss you?"

Hinata laughed weakly, shaking her head.

"What then?" He raised his eyebrow. There had to be a reason she had been holding back until now.

She lowered her head and mumbled something.

"You know I can't hear you."

Not looking up, she took in a big gulp. "I… I had a dream where we kissed and… I was… bad at it."

Naruto had to sit down or else he would have fallen over laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really annoys me when both Hiashi and Neji are portrayed as the villains in NaruHina fanfics. If you actually knew the characters, you would know they are more than supporting to their relationship. Neji, in canon, is perfectly OK with Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Back in Part 1, I believe it was Kiba teasing Hinata about Naruto, and Hiashi was sitting right there. I have this incredibly strong feeling Hiashi wouldn't be like "You can't date my daughter because of the Nine-Tails, blah blah blah." I think he would like Naruto, but he likes giving him a hard time more. But that's my opinion.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> "D-don't laugh at me!" she cried. Naruto had to wipe away tears to see Hinata's flushed face.
> 
> "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but-" he took in a deep breath, calming himself. "It's really funny!"
> 
> "No, it's not!" She hid her face with her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."
> 
> Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Well, you shouldn't be." He leaned in, giving her a quick peck, and grinned when he pulled away. "You're one of the best people I've ever kissed!"
> 
> It was Hinata's turn to laugh. "The only other person you've kissed is Sasuke."
> 
> "Yeah, and I rather kiss a goat than him!"
> 
> "Did… did you call me a goat?" Hinata pouted, tears building.
> 
> Naruto quickly raised his hands, as if to shield himself. "No, no! I mean—" He heard giggles. Why, that little—
> 
> Hinata took his hand. "We should get going. It's getting really cold out."
> 
> "I could kiss you again to make you warm." He waggled his eyebrows, which earned more giggling.
> 
> "You're pushing it, Uzumaki."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is the only story (the only chapter, really) I'll break the fourth wall. I wasn't planning on doing it in the beginning, but it was too good of a chance to pass up.


End file.
